The Marks in History Made
by writinginthe907
Summary: Detective Martinez receives a strange envelope in the mail, containing photos of and documents about Henry Morgan. Stranger still, it looks like someone has created them to make it look like Henry has been living for centuries. But why? When she talks with Henry, she gets more questions than answers. Will Henry tell Jo the truth?


Detective Jo Martinez got home fairly early, the major case they had been working on having been closed earlier that afternoon. She slipped off her jacket and kicked off her shoes, considering making herself a nice dinner for a change. She picked up the mail and flipped through it. An ad for a department store, a bill, a clothing catalogue, the usual things. There was a slightly larger envelope amidst the mail that stood out. Her address had been handwritten, and there was no return address.

Her instincts were at high alert. This could be anything from a tip for another case to a threat. And whoever had sent it knew where she lived.

Jo opened the envelope and found multiple sheets of paper, all scans of different images and documents. There was a marriage certificate, degrees from different universities over a number of different years, very old newspaper clippings, and a variety of photographs. They all had one thing in common. They were all about Henry.

The photos showed Henry, always the same age, with different styles throughout the years. The oldest looked like it would have been taken with a very, very old camera. The marriage certificate was for a Henry Morgan and a woman named Abigail. But the year was in the 1940s.

All of the newspaper clippings mentioned Henry Morgan. One featured a story about him saving a child from a burning building. Another thanked him for his service at a hospital. One mentioned medical research.

Jo looked through all of the papers, her brow creasing. The only note was on the last sheet, where the same handwriting as the envelope has signed only " - Adam." Was this Henry's stalker? Why was he still around? Did Henry have a new stalker? Why go to so much trouble to make it look like Henry had been around throughout the ages? The photoshop work was good, it looked professionally done. But why?

Best to get in touch the man this concerned most; Henry Morgan himself. She called Henry's home number on her cell phone. Abe picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Abe, is Henry there?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, just one second."

"No no, I don't need him on the phone. Just let him know I'm coming over. There's something I need to talk to him about in person."

"What, is it serious?"

"It might be. I'll be there soon." Jo hung up. She picked up the envelope and all it had contained and headed back out, on her way to the antique shop.

She arrived to find a pacing Henry in the shop, clearly deep in thought.

"Jo! Finally, you're here," he looked up and said. "Abe said you had something important to talk to me about. If you'd like, we can go upstairs."

"That would be good," Jo said, suddenly nervous.

They sat down at the dining table, across from each other. Jo put down what she'd brought with on the table in front of her.

"Henry… Have you been getting any threats recently? Been followed, or anything like that?"

"Nothing of note, no," Henry said. "Why?"

"I got these in the mail today." She spread the different sheets of paper out. "They're all of you. Henry, why would someone send this to me? Do you know this Adam? Do you know anything about this?"

Henry picked up each paper. It was clear he grew increasingly concerned. Sweat formed on his brow and a frown pulled on his mouth.

"You said these showed up in your mail?" He asked a touch louder than needed, frantic.

"Yes, do you recognize them or something?"

Henry got up and left the room. Jo waited, not sure what to expect. Henry came back with an assortment of items. There were picture frames, file folders, papers, and a box.

"What concerns me," he said, "Perhaps more than him sending things to you, is when he's clearly had no issue coming and going from my home as he pleases." Jo looked at what Henry had brought back up more closely. The pictures in the frames were the same as those that she had, scanned on paper. The file folders had the same documents in them. It was all identical.

"So… why do you have all this? Does it go with the antique store? You're quite the history fanatic Doctor Morgan."

"Something like that," Henry said sadly.

"I won't lie, it's a bit… odd," Jo said with a tilt of her head. "But then, what, an intruder in your home decides to send it all to me? It's bizarre. What's going on Henry?"

"To tell you the truth of it, I don't know for certain. At least, not all of it. But I do aim to find out."

**AN: With it looking like Forever will be not be renewed for a second season (sad face) I wanted to start something.**


End file.
